Fifty Shades of Silver
by brandon964
Summary: When figure skater and student Yuuri Katsuki meets the billionar figure skater Viktor Nikiforov his life will be forever changes (in a kinkey way);) Fifty Shades of Gray AU, M for sex.


**Hi!**

 **Thank you Shiranai Atsune for suggesting this idea and it was really fun writting it. And this was originally gonna be a short story, but after looking through the book it's really long so this may take a while but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

As I examined myself in the mirror all I could think was 'You look so boring'. "Dammit" I muttered to myself, fixing my hair so I wouldn't look like a complete mess when I really should have been studying for my final exams but no. 'Why did Pichit have to get sick' I thought as I stared at the mirror for a few minutes until I was satisfied with my plain black hair, brown eyes, and Japanese skin.

Hi, I'm Yuuri Katsuki, A former figure skater and a college student from Hasetsu Japan but I'm currently studying in Detroit. And when I say, former figure skater, I mean it, it's been a year since I competed after the Grand Pre Final last year which was a huge mess. I failed all my jumps and ended in last place and now I can never step foot on the ice again. But enough of my sob story. However, luckily I have my roommate and best friend Pichit to keep me company.

Pichit is also a figure skater from Thailand but he also works part time as a sports writer and juggling school and a social life all at the same time I'm surprised he hasn't passed out from exhaustion yet. However, that was not the case today. He was supposed to have an interview with the greatest figure skater ever Viktor Nikiforov, then he got sick. So now I have to attend the interview in his place. As I left my small bedroom and into the kitchen to get some breakfast I saw Pichit laid out on the couch with a whole box of tissues and looking like he was about to die (he can be a little over dramatic).

"Yuuri, I'm sorry for making you go for me, but this is really important and I could lose my job if someone doesn't go and it's so hard to get an interview with the legendary Viktor Nikiforov, It nearly took me 9 months to schedule this one" begged the young boy who's tan skin, grey eyes, and dark hair looked flawless even though he was sick

"It's fine Pichit, now go lay down while I go get your medicine," I said, telling him what to do like he was a child as I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a boddle of medicine the doctor gave him.

"No it's not," he said protesting as I tried to feed him his medicine and he knew me so well that he could always tell when something was bothering me. "I know when you get anxious".

"It's just that I scared that I'm gonna mess up in front of my idol, I mean he's so amazing and beautiful and what if I trip or stutter or-" but he stopped me with a firm grasp of my shoulder.

"Yuuri, everything's gonna be fine" he consoled and he had a talent for being able to calm me down when no one else could. "Just read the questions on the paper and record his response and then I'll type it all up" he explained.

"Ok I'll do it," I said, grabbing my bag and coat since It was a whiles drive to the place he would be staying.

"You can do this Yuuri" he reaffirmed as I started to leave.

"I will and there's some soup in the cabinet if you get hungry" and I headed for the door

"Ok and Good luck Yuuri," he said as I exited the house. 'Phichit your so lucky you're my best friend' I thought as I looked back at the house and got into the car to go do something that I wouldn't do for anyone else but him. When I drove off, while mentally preparing myself the whole car drive there.

As I drove through the streets and roads of Detroit I was so lucky that Phichit was able to lend me his fancy, red Mazda 3 since I pretty sure my bike would have never been able to make it up here.

My destination was set for the most glamorous, and expensive hotel in Detroit. Only the best for Viktor Nikiforov. The hotel was 13 stories tall, with perfect slick glass and columns that made you feel like you were stepping right into Mount Olympus. When I entered the hotel lobby I couldn't help but feel embarrassed as gorges men and woman in expensive jewels and diamonds passed by me. And compared to them, I looked like a poor orphan from the streets. Then I dug around in my bag to find a piece of paper with Mr. Nikiforovs room number on its floor 10, room 2704.

As I stepped into the elevator I stood quietly while surrounded by a man and a woman dress in clothing that probably cost more than my college tuition. Then I stepped out awkwardly without saying a word as the man and the woman eyed me suspiciously. After a few minutes of walking up and down the endless hallways that were covered in the finest wool and silk I've ever seen until I came upon room 2704. 'You can do this' I repeated over and over to myself before adjusting my glasses and taking one last deep breath before knocking on the door. A man in a nicely tailored black suit and tie greeted me with a stern, emotionless glare as he stared down at me.

"I-I have an interview with Viktor Nikiforov," I said trying to act calm and try not to stutter ""I'm Yuuri Katsuki in place for Phichit Chulanony".

"Come this way," he said moving for me to enter the room and into the living room that was painted in gold with a soft satin couch and rug.

"Sit, he'll be with you in a minute" he gestured towards the couch as he entered one of the rooms. I let out long sign while wiping away all my sweat while trying to prepare myself to be face to face with my idol. After all these years of admiring him, watching all his performance, and dreaming about one day meeting him. Now here I am, being a nervous wreck, but I was just lucky enough to even breathe the same air as him, let alone talk to him. "Viktor will see you now, just through that door" and he pointed to the room he had just exited as I gathered my bag and walked to the door, making sure I put one foot in front of the other and then.

I tripped. 'God fucken dammit' I cursed at myself while just wishing that I could implode at this moment and just stop existing. Then the next thing I knew, I felt a warm hand grab onto mine and another one on my back as I laid on the floor and when I looked up to see the man who helped me. I saw Viktor Nikiforov. "You must be Mr. Chilanont," he said pulling me to my feet as I stared at him in a daze "I'm Viktor Nikiforov, come and sit," he said politely, leading me over to the desk where I was finally able to process what was happening. He was even more beautiful in person.

"Um-um-I'm Yuuri Katsuki in place of Mr. Chulanont" I stuttered while looking deep into the pools of blue and green that were his eyes.

"Oh, then it's nice to meet you Yuuri" and my name just rolled off his tongue as he brought my hand up to his lips and laid a soft kiss upon it. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked, his silky silver hair shining and his pale Russian skin that seemed so delicate as he held my hand.

"U-um some water please" I stuttered, letting go of his hand and admired the room. It was large and grand like it was fit for a king with almost everything painted in white except for a painting that hung on the wall. "That's a beautiful painting" I complimented, trying to break the silence.

"Yes, it's a painter here in Detroit," he said smiling, the same smile seen by thousands of people. After a few seconds of getting lost in my thought, I finally remembered the task at hand and started fishing around my bag for Pichits questions and the video recorder he had lent me. This was all while trying my best not to embarrass myself in front of Viktor which had already failed when I dropped the paper and had to crawl on the floor to get while Viktor watcher patiently.

"Sorry I'm taking so long" I apologized, trying not to show him the nervousness in my eyes.

"It's ok, take your time," he said calmly, never breaking his million dollar smile.

"I really appreciate you doing this interview since you must be really busy an-"

"It's no problem since I'm going to be giving away the diplomas at this year's graduation," he said. 'What!?" I thought. We were gonna have the Viktor Nikiforov at our graduation but can't spend this whole interview thing about it.

"Good, I look forward to seeing you there" I commented, "but I have some questions for you".

"Isn't that the whole point of an interview" he let out a small chuckle as the blush rose to my cheeks. I didn't know he was a tease.

"Then let's begin" and I begin to look as professional as I could, raising my head up and sitting straight up against the chair while hiding my sweaty palms beneath the table as I press start on the recorder. "You're very young and have achieved much success in and outside the figure skating business. To what do you own your success?" and I look him straight in the eyes while waiting patiently for his answer.

"It's all about my fans, Yuuri, and I'm good at surprising people. I know what to do get a reaction, and how not to, I want to inspire them, and thanks to my coach Yakov I'm able to do the opposite of what he says, they repay my fans" and his stair looks like he's staring straight into my soul.

"You got lucky" I commented and he leaned over the table and gazed up at me.

"I don't believe in luck, , and the more and harder I work the more influence I have over more people, and I can use that to my advantage"

"That's kind of controlling" I wasn't expecting for him to get so serious.

"Maybe I like to control," he said with all seriousness.I was not expecting for the interview to go this way, so I switched to something more chill.

"Do you have any interests outside of work?".

"Varied ones, decides figure skating," he said staring at me with a heart and fiery look as I felt the warmth come to my cheeks.

"Then how do you chill out after work?" I asked. 'Chill out' was not a very professional way to put it.

"Well, I enjoy sailing, flying, and doing physical pursuits as such" what does he mean as such? I think while trying not to think too much into it. "They tend to be expensive and absorbing" he added as his blue eyes fluttered innocently. Damm, he's beautiful. Then I look down at the list of questions.

"You're also an investor, what made you get into that? I ask, trying not to make eye contact.

"I invest in things I'm interested in and I want to learn more"

"That sounds very heartfelt" and he seemed like a totally different person that just a few minutes ago.

"I guess, but some people say I'm everything but heartfelt" which came as a shock to me, he seems like the most heartfelt person there is.

"Whys that?"

"Becuase they know know parts of me I don't share often" and his voice turns cold.

"Would people say you're easy to get to know?" I asked even though it wasn't on the list.

"I tend to be very private, and I protect it in a long way which is why I don't do interview very often".

"So why did you agree to do this one?"

"I attended there and they've sponsored many of my competition, and I wanted to get Mr. Chulanont off my back" and I knew how annoying Phichit can be if he wants you to do something, which is why I'm even sitting here.

"Do you have a philosophy? If so what is it?

"It's more of a motto than a philosophy, I always say you have to do the opposite of what people expect. How else will you surprise them"

"You really want to surprise people".

"Yes I do," he said simply. I felt my body getting hot just by being near him. This needs to end before I have a panic attack or burst into flames.

"What about your family life?' and I've been wondering the same thing since I'd never seen him talk about his family in any interview.

"I have a family. That's all I would like to say on the subject" dammit I must have struck a nerve with him.

"Are you gay?" I blurted out and intently regretted it, 'why did he even make this a question? Dammit Phichit' i though while trying not to look the silver haired Russian in the eyes.

"I consider myself bisexual" he answered, raising his eyebrows at me.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Chulanont wanted me to ask that," I said trying to stop myself from having a full on panic attack.

"It's fine, but you really should have come up with your own questions" 'he must have noticed my nervousness' i thought, trying to keep my cool.

Then we heard a knock on the door and the man who invited me came inside the room. "Mr. Nikiforov, Yakov is on the phone for you" he announced.

"Tell him to call back later" and he turned his attention straight back to me.

"I don't wanna keep you from anything".

"But I wanna get to know you," he said and I froze in place while my face turned bright red.

"I'm not very interesting," I said and started stuffing everything back in my bag.

"What are you gonna do after graduation?". Then I stopped to think 'I wanna skate, but I don't know if I can after that fail last year' I thought and then went for the simple answer.

"Skate, possible" I added in at the last minute and he looked at me like I said something of interest.

"Do you have a couch?" 'why would he wanna know that?...Oh' I thought.

"No, but I'm not looking for one right now," I said quickly, I just wanna get out.

"Well if you do I-" and I interrupted him.

"Maybe but I don't wanna keep you from anything so I think I'll just go" and I quickly gathered my bag.

"I'll walk you out" and he stood up "I wouldn't want you tripping again" he added while he guided me out to the living room and then to the elevator. We were both silents the whole time. 'Schould I say something' i thought but I had no idea what to say.

"Thank you for the interview ," I said, reaching my hand out for a hand shake as he leads me to the car.

"It was my pleasure" and he smiled, it still gets me every time "Till we meet again" and he watched me as I enter the car. And I didn't know whether I'm happy to see him again or not.

"Viktor"

"Yuuri," he said, watching me drive away. And I didn't look back.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and dont forget to favorite, follow, and review because I really wanna know what you think. So i'm gonna go and delete my browing history.**

 **Bye ;)**

 **-Brandon964**


End file.
